pokeandfakefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ADL 6:La Pijamada
A Difficult Love Episodio 6: La Pijamada Opening left|Opening Sinopsis Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngBen, Diane y Rose decidieron ir a comprar un poco de Comida para la Pijamada, Avril habia prometido traer Juegos de Consola, Meyling y Quinn tenian pensado traer un Karaoke Portatil -*En el Super Mercado con Diane, Rose y Ben*- Diane: Oh dios!!! Cuantas cosas deliciosas!!! Quiero llevarme todo >w< *Le golpean* Auch!!! TwT Rose: No te pases, retrasada ¬o¬ Diane: Tengo hambre, vale? >n<# Rose: '''Yo tambien, pero no es plan de que nos compremos todo el Super Mercado!!! '''Ben: No os pelieis Idiotas! Incomodais a la gente ¬o¬ Diane y Rose: '''Vaaale TwT#/Vale ¬.¬ -*En la Habitación de Avril...Con Avril (? y Meyling y Quinn*- '''Avril: Chicas no puedo encontrar los Juegos, estaban por aqui *Buscando en su Armario* Meyling: '''Posiblemente esten abajo de la cama, buscare ahí '''Quinn: '''Vinyl conociendote de seguro los pusiste aqui *Busca abajo de la cama* Sip, aqui estan *Los encuentra* '''Avril: Gracias Quinn -o-U aunque no entiendo por que fueron a parar alli si los puse en el Armario Quinn: Siempre que afirmas que las cosas estan en tu Armario siempre estan debajo de tu Cama, eres mas raro que tu Novio xD Avril: '''Oye!!! Ben no es raro, solo tiene problemas con su personalidad '''Meyling: No oyeron que el escapo de su casa por que sus Padres no lo querian por ser un Brujo y tener esos cambios de personalidad? Quinn: 'Se dice Wicca, Meyling y no seas tan Cotilla '''Meyling: ' Como sea, tendrias que dejarlo aunque apenas sean Novios antes de que te hechice para que no le dejes-... 'Avril: ' HEY!!! Deja de criticarlo, yo lo amo como es y siempre lo hare, asi que vete ya de aqui!!! '''Meyling: Como quieras, de seguro ya te hechizo!!! *Se va enojada* Avril: '''Tu tambien Quinn, en la Pijamada hablamos, y por favor dile a esa estupida que no venga... '''Quinn: '''Vale :c nos vemos despues... *Se va* '''Avril: Ahhh~...Todavia sigo sin creer eso de Ben, aunque posiblemente se haya vuelto Wicca por algún amigo, agh...Bueno voy a buscar mi Pijama -*Ya en la Habitación de Ben*- Ben: Todavia no se que ropa me pondre :/ Diane: '''Ponte un BabyDoll rosado super ajustado~ :3 '''Ben: Idiota ¬o¬ Diane: '''Jijiji >w< '''Rose: Ponte una remera común y corriente y un short :v Ben: Podria, pero no quiero ponerme algo tan simple si van a venir mas personas ademas de ustedes Rose: Usa alguna remera de color turquesa y un Short negro, esos colores te quedan muy bien n.n Ben: Vaaale, lo intentare nwn Diane: *Explotando burbujas de un Papel de Burbujas* Prtfffff~ (~o3o)~ Ben y Rose: ._.U Diane: Que? o3o Ben y Rose: Nada n.nU/.-. Diane: '''Poh vale o3o Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngDespues de que Ben decidiera su Pijama y todos vinieran (Menos Meyling y Avril, solo que el todavia se estaba preparando) comenzo la Pijamada '''Diane: Bienvenidas todas a la Pijamada Super Chachi Extra Piruli De La Ostia de Ben \.3./ *Le Pegan* Hey! TwT Rose: No exageres estupida -.-U...Hey y Ben? Diane: Se esta poniendo sexy para su Romeo :B, debe estar en el Baño, ya lo llamo...Ben, VEN!!! Quinn: Tampoco hace falta gritar, esta habitación no es muy gran-... -*Golpean la Puerta*- Avril: Soy yo, Avril, puedo pasar? Diane: Pasa~ -3- -*Avril entra a la habitación*- 103px Diane: 'Que bonito pijaaaama *¬* (Ya me lo imagino acostado con eso, junto a Ben *O*)/ '''Rose:'Que lindo Pijama, Vinyl n.n...Deja de babear retrasada ¬o¬ '''Quinn: Al final te pusiste lo que te dije, te pega bastante el Naranja nwn Avril: Si...Y Ben? -*Ben sale del Baño vestido tal y como le dijo Rose*- 103px Ben: Co-Como me v-veo? U///o///U Quinn: Oh, ese conjunto te va de Perlas Ben!!! n3n Rose: Te queda guay, te dije que te quedaria bien! Diane: OMFG~ *¬* (Dios mio se ve Super Ukasa *¬*) Avril: ... O///O Te ves bien, y que bonito tattoh n///n (No esta muy ajustado?) Ben: Gracias por sus opiniones y... que tal si traigo platos para poner la comida? n///n *Va a buscar platos en el Armario de los Platos* Esta muy bajo, tendre que agacharme :/ *Se agacha para poder buscar* Rose/Quinn/Diane: '''!!! (DAT ASS O_O/*¬*) '''Avril: (No me habia dado cuenta de que Ben tenia un trasero tan grande >///<) -*Apenas Ben se levanta, todos miran para otro lado, estaban muy sonrojados por el gran trasero de Ben*- Ben: Aqui teneis *Pone los platos en la mesa y sirve la comida* Y por cierto tengo las peliculas de Equestria Girls!!! >w< Diane: Tu y Yo somos los unicos Bronys aqui, asi que no creo que Rose y los invitados quieran verlas :v Avril: Hey! A mi tambien me gusta MLP! Diane: Vaaale Romeo Rubio Bi -w- Rose: Diane no seas asi! Ben: 'Bueno, coman y no peleen ok? n.n O si no les pegare una buena hostia para que os calmeis!!! >O< -*Todos empezaron a comer silenciosamente, nadie queria enojar a Ben*- '''Movil de Quinn: '*Tono de Llamada* *Quinn Contesta* -*Despues de hablar*- '''Quinn: Lo siento pero no me puedo quedar :/, Meyling quiere que vaya para alla, dice que esta muy triste sin mi alli Avril: '''*Susurros* De seguro lo dijo para que Quinn se vaya ¬.¬ '''Quinn: '''Bueno me voy :c Para la proxima me quedare, Bye! *Susurros* Y Avril, perdón, pero Mey me necesita '''Avril: Que mas da, vete ¬.¬ Quinn: ... *Se va entristecida a su Habitación* Diane: Deberiamos ver la Pelicula no creeis? >w///< *La Patea* Vamos a la Sala de Musica Diane: AGH!!!! D: Perdón TTwTT, y valep :3 *Va con Rose* Ben: '''Hey Vinyl, vamos a la sala de musica un momento '''Avril: Vaaale? *Sigue a Ben* -*Ya en la Sala de Musica*- Ben: Bueno, queria hacer esta Pijamada solo para cantarte esta canción y que te quedes... Toda la Noche Conmigo n///n, chicas empiecen! -*Diane y Rose empiezan a tocar el Piano de la Sala de Musica*- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKSuB2iX1U4 '-Stay The Night- Cantada Por: Ben, Piano Por: Diane y Rose' Ben: 'I know that we are upside down, So hold your tongue and hear me out, I know that we were made to break, so i don't mind '''Ben: '''You kill the lights I'll draw the blinds, dumped all the sparkle in your eyes, I Know that we were made to break, so i don't miiind~ '''Diane y Rose: '*Comienzan a tocar el Piano* '''Ben: Are you gonna stay the night? (x2/Bis) So, Oh, Oh, Oh, Are you gonna stay the night? Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Ben canta la canción con emoción mientras baila en algunas partes con Avril, este se pone feliz y llora de felicidad Ben: Oh, oh, oh, oh, Are you gonna stay the night? Avril: '''*Comienza a aplaudir llorando de felicidad* Ben me has alegrado la noche! Te amo y siempre lo hare no importa lo que pase!!! n///n *Abraza a Ben* '''Ben: A-Avril... *Comienza llorar* yo tambien... Te A-Amo TT///o///TT *Se deja besar por Avril* Diane: Wiii!!! Selfie para la parejita!!! *Les saca una foto a Ben y Avril* Rose: Diane!!! *Susurrando*Psst, despues pasame la foto :v Diane: '''Valep, jiji ;3 '''Ben: Bueno, muchas emociones por hoy... va-vamos a dormir? n///n Avril: Vale...No he traido un saco para dormir, no te molesta si me acuesto contigo Ben? Ben: C-Claro que no!!! No me molesta n///n ademas, so-somos novios no es asi? Avril: '''Sip n.n *Se va a la Habitación de la mano de Ben* Gracias por la serenata, enano n.n '''Ben: '''Hey! Solo soy unos centimetros mas bajo que tu!!! >///o///<*Lo empieza a perseguir seguir enojado* '''Avril: Jeje n///o///n Diane: Hay, se vuelven Tsunderes tan rapido -w- *Viendo a Ben* Rose: Eres idiota o que? ¬o¬ Diane: Tu solo besame, perra *Besa a Rose y sale corriendo* Jiji >w< '''Rose: '''E-e-eh O///O... VEN AQUI HIJA DE PUTA!!! >///< *Sigue enojada a Diane* Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Ben y Avril se duermen juntos y Diane y Rose tambien, solo que Rose se aleja de Diane lo maximo posible, que crees que pasara en el siguiente episodio? Continuara... Ending left|Ending Categoría:A Difficult Love Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Capitulos de A Difficult Love Categoría:Yaoi